1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic data protection system, and more particularly, it relates to an electronic data protection system for protecting electronic data, for example, software used for a computer and data published electronically, from being illegally copied by a third party.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various computers, electronic publishing and the like, which utilize electronic data, are widely used in various fields. In general, software and electronic data are protected by copyright in various countries.
However, it is relatively easy for a third party to illegally copy electronic data. As a result of illegal copying, a vendor of electronic data suffers significant damage in that he cannot derive legitimate benefits. As a result of this damage, the cost of electronic data, i.e., the software and electronically published data rises so that users also suffer due to increased prices.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a protection system for electronic data, such as software and electronically published data, in addition to protection by means of copyright.